By Gelfling Hand...
By Gelfling Hand… is the sixth episode of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, season one. It was released on Netflix with the rest of the season on August 30, 2019. Synopsis Lore breaks out of his chamber to help Brea. As news of the General's deed spreads, Seladon calls the other Maudras to the Citadel. Plot Brea, along with Deet, Hup, and the volunteers, are escorted toward a cage attached to the Skeksis' carriage. Impressed by Brea's vitality, skekVar dismisses several of the "volunteers", intending to drain Brea and company for their essence instead. Rian, Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan witness this and gave chase, even as Lore rises from his obedient stillness and bursts forth from his chamber in pursuit, destroying the Vapran throne and unseating Seladon in the process. to the rescue!]] As the carriage passes through the Endless Forest, Rian and company intercept it at a choke point, forcing the Armaligs to halt. Rian taunts skekVar while Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan attempt to open the cage, but are unable to do so until Lore barrels into view and rips it open, freeing Brea and the other prisoners and frightening the Skeksis away. To convince the paladin volunteers of his good intentions, Rian dreamfasts with them. In Ha'rar, Seladon sends away six windsifters with pieces of the Living Crown for the other Maudras to return and reassemble as part of her coronation ceremony. Despite The Librarian's protests, she orders Mayrin's body burned. Meanwhile, skekSil arrives in Stone-in-the-Wood, walking due to his carriage being destroyed, and is quickly shunned and pelted with peach berries. At the same time, skekVar and skekZok arrive at the Castle of the Crystal empty handed, while the castle guard prepare to revolt due to news from the escaped Vapran paladins. 's pyre]] Although Brea, Rian, Deet, and the rest send the paladins away to spread word of the Skeksis' treachery, they themselves continue into the Crystal Desert. They then create a dream stich of memories of Mayrin, and sing a dirge in Old Gelfling for Mayrin together. Aughra catches up with urVa, tasking him with confronting skekMal in the Crystal Desert. In Ha'rar, Maudra Fara arrives to crown the new All-Maudra, but quickly comes into conflict with Seladon when the latter insists they obey the Lords of the Crystal, rebuffing Fara's promise to avenge Mayrin. At the Castle of the Crystal, the Skeksis turn on their Gelfling guards, informed of their treachery by Tolyn. The Skeksis capture and drain all but one, feasting on their essence and sparing only the Podlings. When skekSil reaches the castle's dining hall, he finds the other Skeksis feasting on abundant essence. Although skekSil tries to convince them of the danger of the Stonewood Rebellion, they only see the revolt as an opportunity to harvest more essence, and quickly send skekSil away due to his smell. As the Maudras all gather for Seladon's coronation, Maudras Argot (by proxy), Mera, Ethri, and Seethi support her as All-Maudra. Maudra Fara, with support from Maudra Laesid, withholds her blessing and challenges Seladon to a Trial by Air. In the Crystal Desert, the Dousan Rek'yr hears Brea and her companions' dirge for Mayrin, and offers to ferry them wherever they wish to go; however, when Brea asks to be taken to the Circle of the Suns, Rek'yr offers to take her to the Wellspring instead of the "cursed" and "forbidden" ruins. He relents when Brea puts his courage to question and agrees to take them as far as he was able. Despite Rian, Hup, and others having reservations about Rek'yr being Dousan, Brea accepts and they set off, leaving Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan behind to spread word of the Skeksis' deeds. SkekMal spots them and pursues. 's black crown and Skeksis-inspired outfit]] Once more in Ha'rar, Maudra Fara prepares to fly around "Raunip's Pass" as part of the Trial by Air, but Seladon dons a custom-made, Skeksis-inspired outfit with sinister makeup. Arriving just as Maudra Fara is about to take the crown in impatience, Seladon cedes it to Fara, declaring the object a "sad relic of a failed rebellion". Laesid accuses Seladon of defiling her mother's legacy, while Seladon accused Laesid of inviting ruin with her warmongering. Characters In order of appearance: Additional Puppeteers: Derek Arnold, Don Austen, William Banyard, Amber Beattie, Daisie Beattie, Sue Beattie, Mikey Brett, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Sarah Burgess, Tim Cherry-Jones, Sheila Clark, Marcus Clarke, Patrick Comerford, Richard Coombs, Fred Davis, Callum Dixon, Ronnie Le Drew, Phil Eason, Josh Elwell, Iestyn Evans, Cecily Fay, Julia Frost, Lesa Gillespie, Joe Greco, Claire Roi Harvey, Andy Heath, Mark Jefferis, Nick Kellington, Chris Kendall, Steven Kynman, Matthew Lyons, Mark Mander, Lewis McCabe, Alison McGowan, Rebecca Nagan, Steve Nallon, Wim Oppenheimer, Angie Passmore, Kerris Peeling, Colin Purves, Hugh Purves, Andy Robb, Trovy Simpson, Andrew Spooner, Yvonne Stone, David Taylor, Chris Thatcher, Dilpreet Kaur Walia, Mark Whitaker, Victoria Willing, Michael Windsor, Phill Woodfine, Fran Wright and Liam Wright. Additional Voices: Dave Chapman, Stewart Clarke, Barbara Drennan, Alice Dinnean, Damian Farrell, William Gaminara, Louise Gold, Beccy Henderson, Isabella Laughland, Omar Malik, Sarah Beck Mather, Jack Myers, Mark Restuccia, Irfan Shamji, Katherine Smee, Neil Sterenberg, Olly Taylor and Victor Yerrid. Trivia *The title of this episode is a line spoken by Jen when he reads the prophecy on the Wall of Destiny in The Dark Crystal. References External Links * *